The Barangay Jokers
The Barangay Jokers (originally ''Barangay Jokers) is a sketch comedy segment that is a reincarnation of the former portions Ang Joke Ko ''and ''Bulagaan. It is a subsegment of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. '' The segment's comedy sketches were originally performed only by the barangay hosts of ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''Overtime, a few of the sketches have since been performed by the hosts of the studio. Jokes may be sent in by homeviewers via email. A total of three jokes or sketches are performed each day, which are introduced by either Baste or Ryzza from the studio. Overview Sometime in the 1980s, the concept of sketch comedy was introduced on ''Eat Bulaga! ''in the early version of ''Bulagaan,'' prior to the inclusion of knock-knock jokes in the segment. In the late 2000s, sketch comedy was reintroduced to the show in the segment ''Ang Joke Ko, which allowed homeviewers to send in their jokes to the show.'' '' The concept was once again revived on Eat Bulaga! ''as an opening act for the weekly ''Bulagaan ''segment sometime in September 2017. As ''Bulagaan was gradually done less on the show to give way to a new segments, the concept was introduced as an opening act for Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''Originally, all of the sketches were performed in the barangay by its hosts. Eventually, ''Barangay Jokers ''officially became a segment, receiving its own titlecard in October 2017. It has since expanded to include some of the sketches in the studio. On 16 March 2018, the title of the segment was slightly modified to include the word "The", so the first letters of the segment's title form the initialism "TBJ", which closely resembles the acronym of the name of the three main hosts, TVJ. ''Barangay Jokers ''has introduced six different comedy sketches throughout its run, which includes ''Boss Madam, Dear Doc, Pamilya Nunal, Pare!, The Lolas, and Baby Boy, Baby Girl. Eat Bulaga! announced ''The Barangay Jokers ''was offcially ended on September 25, 2018 and it was replaced ''Bakclash ''in September 26, 2018 Comedy Sketches ''Baby Boy, Baby Girl Baby Boy, Baby Girl is a comedy sketch that involves a couple who communicates over the phone regularly. Jokes that are usually performed during this portion are usually related to relationships and love. Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza play the couple for the skit. The portion is usually done using a split-screen method where Alden is in the studio and Maine is in the barangay. Occassionally, the skit may be done together if both Alden and Maine are in the same location. Boss Madam Boss Madam ''(originally titled ''Boss)'' is a comedy sketch that involves a strict and ill-tempered boss played by Ryzza Mae Dizon. Jokes that are usually performed during this portion are usually work-related. Ryzza Mae Dizon plays the role of Boss Madam, while the That's My Baes and EB Babe Hopia acts as the employees of her company. Alden Richards portrays Patrick, Boss Madam's security guard. Tenten Mendoza, Alden Richards' real-life personal assistant, was given a breakthrough role as Boss Madam's executive assistant named Kendoll. The character of Boss Madam became an instant hit. It gave Ryzza Mae Dizon her newfound fame after being known by many for a long time through her other moniker "Aleng Maliit". ''Boss Madam ''is the only portion that is regularly performed at the Broadway Centrum studio. The New Dabarkads Maureen Wroblewitz joins as the new Character as Sis Madam. 'Dear Doc' ''Dear Doc ''is a comedy sketch that involves a doctor and his regular patient. Jokes that are usually performed during this portion are usually medical-related. Jimmy Santos plays the doctor while Anjo Yllana plays the role of the patient. At times when Anjo Yllana is absent, Paolo Ballesteros acts as the substitute patient. The portion is regularly performed at the barangay. 'Pamilya Nunal' ''Pamilya Nunal ''is a comedy sketch that involves a family who are known for having visibly large moles on their faces. The moles on their faces change positions everyday. Jokes that are usually performed during this portion usually pertain to relationship and family problems. Wally Bayola dresses up as the sweet but vigilant Nanay Nunal. Paolo Ballesteros and Maine Mendoza act as the children of the family. Jose Manalo plays the role of the drunkard Tatay Nunal who is also a barangay captain. Later on, the character of Aling Ysing, the rival of Nanay Nunal, was added to the story, which is also played by Wally Bayola. For a brief period, ''Kalyeserye's Lola Nidora, Lola Tidora, and Lola Tinidora with moles on their faces were featured as part of the Nunal family and gradually replaced the original characters of the skit, but their actual relation to the family was poorly established. The short inclusion of Alden Richards in the skit made it seem like a mini-''Kalyeserye comeback. Eventually, the original characters of the sketch were restored and the ''Kalyeserye ''characters were removed altogether. The popularity of the ''Pamilya Nunal ''comedy sketch created a couple of spin-offs. The Nunal family hosts a Facebook Live promo segment that provides homeviewers a chance to win gifts and cash prizes during the show. Furthermore, a videoke segment titled ''Barangay Singer Citizens was also created because Nanay Nunal loves to sing while doing her household chores. Pare! Pare! is a comedy sketch between three friends who are known for regularly wearing neckties. The three friends do not recognize each other unless all of them are wearing ties. The friends usually share different kinds of stories that are concluded with a punchline. Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, and Paolo Ballesteros play the role of the three friends. The portion is regularly performed at the barangay. The Lolas The Lolas ''is a comedy sketch that involves the three lolas of ''Kalyeserye: ''Lola Nidora, Lola Tidora, and Lola Tinidora. The portion follows the daily lives of the lolas in their own home. Although ''The Lolas is directly related to the former segment ''Kalyeserye, ''this portion does not feature Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza. Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, and Paolo Ballesteros play the role of the three ''Kalyeserye ''lolas. '' ''Category:Segments Category:Barangay Segments Category:Sketch Comedy Category:Juan for All, All for Juan Category:2010s Segments Category:2017 Segments Category:2018 Segments